My sweet Yukimura
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: "ce... Cemburu!" ucapku kaget. "Hah! A.. A... Aaaaa! Sudah! Kanou-kun! Lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi, ya! Ha...hahaha," ucap Yukimura-senpai... maap summarynya abal.. - - Warning: boyxboy, Ooc.. RnR, please? :D


**My Sweet Yukimura**

**Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama itu miliknya Fujiwara Hiro... Andaikan itu milik Beo, pasti Usui ama Kanou ude trisamman ama Yukimura.. *loh? *plakplak**

**Warning: Ooc, BoyxBoy... Don't like? Go away~ saya ini tidak suka dengan orang yang memflame saya dengan alasan tidak suka BL. Terima kasih.. :D**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T... Tak ada grepe"an disini.. Hoho.. :3**

**-.**

"Kaichoou~" teriak seorang pemuda mungil berambut hijau gelap, bermata kuning keemasan, dan berkulit kecoklatan. Ia sedang berlari sembari menangis ke arah seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan model rambut Shaggy.

"Yukimura? Ada apa? Kau dijahili anak-anak cowok lagi?" tanya perempuan tersebut sembari menandatangani setumpukan berkas di mejanya.

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk cepat. "Aku disuruh memakai baju seragam ceweeek~" lanjutnya sembari menangis. Sejak kejadian festival olahraga, entah mengapa para cowok-cowok sangat gencar untuk menyuruh Yukimura memakai baju-baju cewek. "Kemarin aku sudah dipaksa memakai baju suster, dan memakai _neko-mimi!_! Padahal aku ini kan cowoook!" teriak pemuda mungil itu kencang.

Sang perempuan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mendengar keluhan yang keluar dari mulut wakilnya itu. Hampir setiap hari perempuan ini mendengar tangisan Yukimura. "Nanti aku akan menegur mereka..." lanjut perempuan ini sembari terus menandatangani berkas di depannya.

"Sepertinya sulit, ya? Ayuzawa-ah... Bukan... Misa-chan~" ucap seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang, ia kini berdiri di sebelah perempuan yang tadi berbicara dengan Yukimura.

"USUI! Pergi kau!"

Itulah pemandangan yang sehari-hari bisa kita lihat di sebuah sekolah menengah atas Seika. Sekolah yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus pria, namun kini sudah berubah menjadi sekolah campuran meskipun perbandingan antara cewek dan cowoknya hanya 1:8.

**-.**

"Ah! Yukimura-senpai... Kenapa kau meringkuk disitu?" tanya seorang pemuda tinggi besar, memakai kacamata, berbaju _Hoodie_, dan jago hipnotis.

Pemuda mungil-yang sedari tadi dipanggil Yukimura itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "ah! Kanou-kun!" ucapnya singkat. Ia lalu membangunkan tubuhnya, "aku sedang menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran para anak-anak itu... Mereka menyuruhku memakai baju perempuan..." jelas Yukimura.

Kanou hanya diam mendengar penjelasan dari Yukimura. "Kalau senpai bersedia, aku bisa menjagamu dari mereka, kok..." lanjut pemuda yang takut akan perempuan ini.

Yukimura memandang kaget ke arah Kanou, "hah?" ucapnya kaget.

"Err... Kalau tidak mau pun aku tidak memaksa..." lanjutnya sembari bersiap meninggalkan Yukimura.

Dengan sigap, Yukimura menarik lengan Kanou, membuat pemuda tinggi itu mendekat ke arahnya, "terima kasih, Kanou-kun! Aku terharu!" lanjut Yukimura sembari menangis haru.

Mendadak, muka Kanou memerah ketika melihat muka manis Yukimura. "Err... Sa-sama-sama, senpai..."

Yukimura hanya tersenyum senang, lalu menggandeng tangan Kanou untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Kanou hanya bisa memandang senpai mungilnya tersebut. _'Aku ini... Kan takut perempuan... Tapi kenapa aku tidak takut dengan Yukimura-senpai? Meskipun dia laki-laki... Tapi dia kan manis seperti perempuan-eh? Apa tadi kubilang? Manis?'_ batin Kanou, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mendaratnya kepala Kanou ke dinding terdekat.

Yukimura hanya bisa memandang bingung kouhainya yang satu itu.

**-.**

==.

Yukimura POV

==.

Aku masih berjalan di lorong bersama Kanou. Tanganku masih menggenggam erat tangan besarnya, aku takut nanti anak-anak cowok menerjangku, menculikku, dan memaksaku untuk memakai baju cewek lagi!

"Hei, Kanou-kun... Memang aku manis?" tanyaku sembari menatap lurus lorong sekolah.

Sepertinya Kanou kaget dengan pertanyaan aneh dariku ini, bisa kurasakan tadi tangannya sedikit tersentak ketika aku bertanya. "E-eeh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, senpai?" tanyanya dengan terpatah-patah. Aku pun iseng melirik ke wajahnya yang ditutup oleh tudung jaketnya, mukanya... Mukanya merah!

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Kanou hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan tangannya yang bebas, "ma... Manis..." lanjutnya malu-malu.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika mendengar perkataan Kanou, ternyata... Dia... Dia... Mukanya merah! "Tapi aku cowok, loh!" ucapku sedikit sebal karena dibilang manis.

"Tapi kau tetap manis, kok Yukimura-senpai!" lanjut Kanou sembari mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan tanganku.

Mukaku memerah, entah kenapa... Aku senang dibilang manis oleh Kanou... Padahal kalau dibilang manis oleh anak-anak lain... Rasanya aku kesal sampai menangis.

Aku dan Kanou pun terus berjalan sembari berpegangan tangan, dan tiba-tiba saja, Kaichou dan Usui-san lewat di depan kami, "oh! Yukimura... Kau disini rupanya!" sapa Misaki-kaichou sembari melambaikan tangannya, Usui-san pun turut mengikuti gerakan Kaichou... Mereka berdua... Memang benar-benar serasi!

Tiba-tiba, mataku melirik ke arah Kanou. Aku kaget ketika melihat ekspresi muka Kanou, ia memandang Kaichou dan Usui-san secara bergantian, lalu membuang mukanya, dan menampakkan wajah kesal. Aku... Tidak pernah melihat Kanou seperti ini... Meskipun selama ini aku selalu bersama dengan Kanou... Kenapa... Rasanya... Sedih?

"Yukimura? Kau kenapa? Seperti mau menangis?" kudengar suara kaichou, aku langsung mengusap mataku dengan tangan.

"A... Aku tidak apa-apa!" lanjutku, aku lalu melepaskan pegangan tanganku dan Kanou, lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah! Yukimura-senpai?" dapat kudengar suara Kanou memanggilku, namun aku tetap berlari menjauh.

==.

End of Yukimura POV

==.

**-.**

Kanou hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah Yukimura yang kini berlari meninggalkannya, "kenapa dia?" tanya Kanou bingung.

"Entah... Tapi sepertinya... Dia menangis?" lanjut Usui dengan nada tidak peduli.

Misaki hanya menghela nafas, "pasti dia takut denganmu, bodoh! Dulu kau pernah menciumnya dengan paksa, kan?" lanjut Misaki kesal.

"Eeh~ itu kan karena Misa-chaaan~"

"DIAM KAU USUI BEGO!"

Kanou berfikir setelah mendengar kata-kata Misaki barusan, Usui... Pernah mencium Yukimura? Dan entah mengapa itu membuat Kanou sedikit kesal. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Usui, lalu berlari guna mengejar Yukimura.

"Wah... Tadi dia menatapku seram, Misa-chan!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

**-.**

==.

Kanou's POV

==.

Senpai pasti belum jauh dari sini! Larinya kan super pelan, jadi tidak mungkin ia pergi jauh... Dan aku pun terus berlari untuk menemukan pemuda mungil berambut hijau gelap itu. Lama aku berlari, tapi tetap tidak menemukan sosok Yukimura-senpai...

"Oi, Kanou!" panggil seseorang kepadaku, aku pun menghentikan langkah kakiku, dan berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilku tadi.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanyaku kepada beberapa senpai yang tadi memanggilku... Sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengejar Yukimura-senpai?

"Kau lihat Yukimura? Kami ingin memakaikan baju ini kepadanya... Tapi dia sudah kabur duluan! Kau bantu cari, ya!" ucap para senpai itu sembari menunjukkan sebuah seragam cewek... Dan... Kostum... _Bunny girl_? Hah? Mereka sudah gila? Yukimura-senpai itu kan cowok! Masa' disuruh memakai kostum itu?

"Apa kalian sudah gila?" bentakku kesal, "aku akan membunuh kalian jika kalian berbuat macam-macam pada Yukimura-senpai!" lanjutku semari memberikan tatapan membunuhku ke arah mereka, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang ketakutan. Aku harus menemukan Yukimura-senpai sekarang!

Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap pintu ruang penyimpanan yang sedikit terbuka. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari Yukimura-senpai disitu. "Senpai! Kau disini?" tanyaku sembari membuka pintu.

"K-K-Kanou-kun?" samar-samar, aku dapat menangkap suara senpai dari sekitar ruang penyimpanan yang gelap ini. "Ke... Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mencarimu, senpai..." ucapku sembari berjalan ke arah suara Yukimura-senpai. "Tadi kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja..."

"A... Aah... Maaf, ya... Habis... Aku-" tiba-tiba, suara senpai seperti tertahan, membuatku bingung akan kelakuan aneh dari senpaiku ini.

"Ada apa, senpai?"

"Habis... Entah kenapa aku kesal... Tadi aku melihat ekspresimu ketika memandang kaichou dan Usui-san... Seperti... Cemburu..." lanjut Yukimura-senpai dengan suara kecil.

Mataku melebar ketika mendengar kata-katanya, "ce... Cemburu?" ucapku kaget.

"Hah? A.. A... Aaaaa! Sudah! Kanou-kun! Lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi, ya! Ha...hahaha," ucap Yukimura-senpai, aku memang tidak bisa melihat muka senpai begitu jelas karena gelap... Tapi aku rasa, mukanya kini sudah memerah.

Aku menghela nafas kecil, "mana bisa aku lupakan..." lanjutku singkat, lalu berjongkok untuk mendekati Yukimura-senpai. Aku menyapu lembut pipi kecoklatan milik senpai, "sekarang aku mengerti... Kenapa aku bisa santai dengan Yukimura-senpai meskipun mukamu seperti cewek..." ucapku sembari memegang kedua pipi milik Yukimura-senpai.

"Ap-" belum sempat Yukimura-senpai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibirku. Aku mencium lembut bibir Yukimura-senpai.

Sepertinya senpai tidak menolak ciumanku... Ia tidak mendorong atau melakukan penolakan terhadap bibirku.

Setelah cukup lama melumatnya, aku pun memutuskan ciuman, dan membiarkan senpai di hadapanku ini mengambil nafas yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"Ka... Kanou-kun..."

"Senpai... Sepertinya aku menyukaimu..." ucapku singkat. "Maaf... Aku menciummu... Habis... Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal ketika mendengar kalau Usui-senpai sudah menciummu duluan..." sambungku sembari menutup mukaku.

"Eh? Ta-tapi... Bukannya kau menyukai Kaichou? Tadi mukamu seperti kesal setelah melihat mereka berdua..." sergah Yukimura-senpai.

"Aku membenci mereka! Mereka seenaknya saja berbuat apa saja terhadapku..." ucapku menjelaskan.

"Be... Begitu? U..umm... Kanou-kun... Kurasa... Aku juga menyukaimu..." lanjut Yukimura-senpai sembari mencengkram bajuku.

"Yukimura-sen-"

_'CTEK_

"YUKIMURA! KAU DISINI?" teriak seorang perempuan berambut hitam shaggy sembari menyalakan lampu ruangan, "eh?"

Aku hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh ketika menyadari kalau kami-

"Ah! Yukimura dan Kanou sedang berbuat mesum disinii~" ucap Usui-senpai dari belakang.

"Bu... Bukan begitu!"

"Yu...ki..mu..raaaa!"

"Kaichou! Kau salah pahaaam!"

Aaah~ sepertinya susah untuk meluruskan kejadian ini...

**-.**

**Owari~ :9**

**-.**

**Maaalaaaam semuaaaa~ xD**

**Beo datang dengan fic Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

**Ini semua gara" manganyaaa! Kedekatan antar Kanou-Yukimura sudah tidak bisa ditoleliiir~ xDD**

**Dasar homo! *plakplak**

**Hehehe~**

**Okelah... Enjoy~ :9**

**Mind to review? Karena Beo masih saaangaaaat pemula di fandom ini... Mohon bantuannyaaaaaa~ :DDDDD**


End file.
